A little bit Dysfunctional
by TheWritingHeir
Summary: Another Severus and Lily fanfiction. A lot of twists coming in this one. Drama/Romance/Dysfunctional. Disclaimer: I dont own all of this story. J.K.R does.
1. Chapter 1

A little bit Dysfunctional

"I don't need help from _you_ Mudblood." The moment those words escaped Severus's lips, he regretted them. This was the worst possible time for him. He had just found out his mother was dead. His 'Dad' had killed her. Tobias was now in jail, but that didn't change what had happened. Now he had nowhere to go, and considering what he just said, Lily wouldn't ever want to talk to him again. He gazed at her helplessly.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Lily couldn't believe it. Severus had just called her- No he didn't.

"Take it back!" Lily heard James voice yell. "Take it back now or I'll-"

Lily looked at Severus. He showed no sign that he heard James. _What could this mean. I can see hurt in his eyes. Something has happened, and he hasn't told me._ Lily took another look at Severus. _There was something else in there. What could it be, not-_Lily paused. She could see a letter sticking out of his pocket.

"Snivillus are you deaf? I just told you to take back-"

"James Shut up, SHUT UP!" yelled Lily. Anger had over come her. She turn her want to Severus and muttered a simple summing charm, aiming for the parchment.

"Why the hell should I shut up, I'm not the one who just called you-"

"Are you deaf- I thought I told you to Shut up, just a second ago"

Severus seemed to finally notice that the parchment that had been in his pocket was now flying toward Lily. His eyes widened but he seemed in no state to make an effort to stop it.

Lily scanned the parchment. _Oh no. Severus's mom, gone? Poor Severus. She glanced at James angrily. She needed to get Severus out of James presence, and soon. A plan popped into her head. Severus might not like it but, James would like it less._

Lily walked toward Severus.

"Lily," Severus whispered. "I'm sorry"

"Not a sorry as I am" whispered Lily back.

Severus was now only two steps away. She raised her arms and placed them around Severus's neck. The next thing She knew was that she was kissing him. His arms flew to her back, and she could feel him kissing her back. She had not expected that. It became very apparent to her that, as she loved Severus, Severus loved her. As much as she wanted to stay in this moment of Serenity forever, she new Severus needed more then her love right now. She reluctantly broke it off.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lily," Severus gasped. _After what I just said to her she kisses me? I mean she must love me if she could kiss me like THAT! And I kissed her! Why'd she have to stop so soon? Couldn't she wait another moment before ending it?_ Yet Severus knew better than that. They were surrounded by so many people, and his mum had been murdered A few days earlier, though none of that mattered to him now. Lily had just confirmed that she would still want to see him after school ended, which happened to be tomorrow.

"Shhh" Lily whispered. "We can't stay here. I want to talk to you but not with _James_ around."

Severus didn't say anything, but merely stared into her eyes. He saw a little hurt in her eyes, but he could also see he was not the cause of it. It was more like she was hurt that he had been hurt. Severus wanted nothing more than to kiss Lily again, but he held off. He can't hurt her again. He won't!

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

After _escaping _James, Lily led Severus to the room of requirement. When they walked in, the room contained a king sized bed with lots of pillows of all shapes, sizes, and vibrant colours. The walls were purple, and the floor was a soft green. Severus gasped in surprise. "How did you find this room, I've never seen it before!"

"That would be because I just created it now," replied Lily. "This is the room of requirement; it gives you what you need, whenever you need it."

"And how come you never shared it with me before?" asked Severus, sounding a little hurt.

"Because you _supposed_ your find it you're self, but I suppose making an exception this once won't hurt."

"Oh," replied Severus, unsure of what he should be saying. "Look Lily, I am sorry, I didn't mean-"

"I know Severus, I don't blame _you_ I blame your stupid so called FRIENDS!" said Lily, yelling the last words angrily.

Severus walked forward, closer to Lily. Tears had formed in her eyes.

"Severus I love you, I love _you!_"

It was then that Severus choice to kiss her again, to show her he was sorry, and that he would choose her above all others.

Lily, while kissing him, then pushed him onto the bed behind them.


	3. Chapter 3!

The next morning Severus was the first to wake up. When he finally managed to open his eyes he saw Lily lying on his chest. His eyes flashed with the knowledge of last nights events. _Oh no- what if she hates me for this. I shouldn't have let this happen. Why do I have to be so emotionally unstable when I am with her? But what can I do? I can't change the past?_

A Severus was going through the emotional turmoil; Lily began to stir in her sleep. _And now she's waking up. I guess I'll just have to wait and see what happens._

"Morning Severus," Lily murmured, although she hadn't yet opened her eyes.

_I must have fallen asleep first. _Severus realized. _But that would have given her the chance to put her cloths back on- Why didn't she?_ "Morning Lily."

"Are you disappointed in me Severus- your voice sounds off."

"Why would I be disappointed in you Lily?"

"Because I seduced you after what happened to you mother, I should have waited," replied Lily, opening her eyes so she could see Severus.

"So this isn't my fault? I was thinking you would be mad at me for not stopping this from happening- And now we have to face you parents," Severus paused. "Are you absolutely sure it's not my fault."

"I'm sure" answered Lily, smiling.

-- - -- -- - -- -

During breakfast Severus and Lily choose to pretend to ignore the other, because they certainly didn't want the whole school to know what had happened between them. When they were on the train, however, they shared a compartment with Lily's two friends, Kira, and Rachel. (Lily's other friends, Kaelyn, and Alice, shared a compartment with their boyfriends.)

"So you two, which of you are going to tell the truth about what really happened last night, because you can't expect us to believe 'nothing' when we know for a fact and I quote 'Lily kissed Severus right in front of James, after James asked her to go on a date with him.' 'Nothing' does not happen after something like that." Kira finished off with a cunning smile.

Lily looked up at Severus, who was holding her in his arms. "Well Severus- what do you think- we can't really not tell them. I can't stand lying."

"What ever you wish"

"Fine- I slept with him in the R.O.R. o.k. –that's all."

"Finally we get the truth- VICTORY IS OURS" cried out Rachel, laughing.

"You guessed as much, didn't you?" Stated Lily accusingly.

"Obviously- With you and Severus, we are surprised it didn't happen sooner."

Authors note:

Next chapter is Lily and her parents finding out


End file.
